


I'm Yours

by real__kazekage



Series: Assassin's Lover [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: Zevran has failed to kill the Grey Warden.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Assassin's Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488335
Kudos: 7





	I'm Yours

Oh Marker, his head is literally killing him. 

“Don’t move,” a lovely sounding voice echoed through his pounding head. Move? Perish the thought! The very thought of moving seems impossible at the moment.   


He opened his eyes but his vision was blurry. He blinked a couple of times in a feeble attempt to focus on his surroundings. All he could see was a bright white light and a figure, but his vision won’t focus on the figure. Slowly, but surely, his vision started to focus on the figure before him. 

He must be dead because the figure before him must be an angel. She is as pale as the fresh snow in the northern lands he has rarely visited. Her braided hair is black like a crow's feathers and shines in the sun's rays. She has on a light blue mage robe that only brings out her beauty even more. Her eyes are a rare mix of blue and white, but look like the moon's light when it is in full. Her wooden staff is pointed straight in his face while her other hand is raised and a true blizzard is rushing through her slender fingers. If this is death then he will not complain. However, the pain stabbed him again. Oh, he isn't dead. She is very much real, much to his disbelief, and now he is at her mercy. 

“Oh,” he breathed out as he gazed up at her. “I rather thought I would wake up dead.” Or is he? He has never seen such a beautiful woman such as herself in his entire life. She looked like those angels the Chantry sisters would tell him about when he ran errands for his mothers outside the brothel.  “But I see you haven’t killed me yet.”

“ **Yet**.” her voice still sounded so lovely to him but he could feel the coldness in her words. 

“Ohh, you are rather an aggressive little minx aren’t you?” A smirk grew on his face but as he watched her beautiful face shift into anger he knew he used the wrong words. “ _Lovely_ too.” 

Her expression softened once again and she blinked a few times down at him in confusion. Ah, that is the right word. Perhaps flatter will work on his ice angel.   


“If it is a question you are going to ask me, let me save you a little time and get right to the point. My name is Zevran -- Zev to my friends -- I am a member of the Anivta Crows brought her for the soul purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens: which I have failed at, sadly.” He paused to watch her body language. Her staff was still pointed at him, but the blizzard in her hand had disappeared, which was a reassuring sight. 

“Well, I’m rather happy you failed,” she responded to him. 

“So would I be if I were in your shoes. However, for me, it sets a rather poor precedent, doesn’t it? Getting captured by a target seems a bit detrimental to one's budding assassin’s career.” That is putting it mildly. Honestly, he never thought this would happen : being alive. This entire plan has backfired completely. 

“That is a pity, I suppose.” Her staff was still pointed at him. He needs to choose his words a little more carefully if he wishes for that to point away from him. However, before he could speak another word, she spoke. “Tell me who hired you.”

“Ah, a rather taciturn fellow in the capitol, Loghain, I think his name was.” he paused to make sure because his life is on the line. “Yes, that’s it.”

Her moonlit colored hues widened at the name and her knight in shining armor beside her shook his head. The qunari behind her did not speak but the frown on his mouth only deepened.   


“I should have known,” the knight mumbled to himself. 

She nodded over at the knight and then turned her attention back to him. “Does that mean you’re loyal to him?”

_Loyalty?_ Marker, he isn’t loyal to anyone except for himself. He nearly laughed at the question but kept his composure. “I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual I imagine. You threaten his power, yes? Beyond that, no. I’m not loyal to him. I was contracted to perform a service.”

Her staff lowered a little, but it was enough for him to exhale for a second. “And now that you’ve failed that service?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ah, well that’s between Loghain and the Crows. And between the Crows and myself,” his answer didn’t seem to please the warrior angel before him because her staff raised up toward him again. 

“Why are you telling me all this?” She asked keeping her staff pointed straight at him. 

He chuckled. “Why not? I wasn’t paid for silence. Not that I offered it in the sale, precisely.” He paused as he collected his thoughts, knowing he must choose the next words carefully, or he will end up like the fool beside him frozen in place. A nasty way to die.  


“Well, here is the thing, I failed to kill you, so my life is in forfeit. That’s how it works. If you don’t kill me, the Crows will. The thing is I rather like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead.” Marker, he hoped those words are enough to warm up this ice wielding angel before him. 

She blinked a couple of times and slowly her staff lowered to her side. “Can I expect the same amount of loyalty from you?” She questioned him but the coldness from her voice was no longer present. 

“I happen to be a very loyal person. Up until the point where someone expects me to die for failing. That’s not a fault, really, is it? I mean, unless you’re the sort who would do the same thing. In which case I don’t come very well recommended. I suppose.” Oh Marker, he hopes he won’t be blasted by lightning for some of his lies. His life is on the line so therefore he must lie a little, yes? 

The woman before him only rolled her beautifully moonlit eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, bringing her magical staff to her shoulder. “You must think I’m royally stupid.”

A smirk grew on his face. Stupid, no. “I think you’re royally tough to kill. And utterly **gorgeous**.” That is no lie. Honestly, he wanted to ravish her at the very spot.   


The woman above him blinked a few times as if in shock from his truthful words. He watched as a faint blush appeared on her pale features. One of her hands reached up to cover her mouth in a feeble attempt to hide her embarrassment. 

“Not that I think you’ll respond to simple flattery. But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess.” he paused watching her reaction. The blush was still present despite the frown on her lips. So, his honeyed words are working, excellent. 

“Enough,” she spoke and removed her hand from her mouth. The blush slowly fading back into her pale skin. “What would you want in return?”

What would he want? As if his wants are really in her thoughts. However, he will still play this game with her if he must. “Well...let’s see. Being allowed to live would be nice, and make me marginally more useful to you. And somewhere down the line if you should decide that you no longer need of me, then I go on my way. Until then, I’m yours. Is that fair?”

She paused and didn’t respond to him. Marker, she is hard to read. Usually his honeyed words work but with her -- it’s like a terrible game of mouse and cat. He cannot stand being the mouse!

“I am also skilled in picking locks. I can warn you if the Crows do launch a more sophisticated attack on you. Or, I could stand around and look pretty? Perhaps warm your bed.” He paused and watched her moonlit eyes shine for a split second. He nodded toward the knight in shining armor beside him. “Ward off unwanted suitors. No?”

Her stern expression softened and a soft chuckle escaped her. Finally. The cold queen has melted, or so it would seem. 

“Okay. Come with me.” Her lovely voice rang in his head. Oh, thank the Marker.   


Before he could stand up the knight spoke up. “What!?” The knight beside her nearly shouted. Oh, he wasn’t expecting him to make an outburst. “You’re seriously taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?”

She glared over at him. “Get over it. We can use him.” Oh, she is feisty. Beautiful, feisty, strong, capable, honestly what else could a man ask for?  


The knight mumbled to himself. “Alright. I see your point.” His arms crossed over his chest as he pouted. 

Zevran slowly stood up and stretched his arms over his head. His entire body is sore from the fight earlier, but he can tend to his wounds later. He only gazed at the angel before him. Perhaps he is truly dead and this is just way to right his wrongs? Who knows what the Marker has planned for the living. If he can be at her side, then he would gladly be dead. 

"May I know your name, my dear grey warden?" He bowed in front of her. 

Another chuckle escaped her lips, and that sound was enough to pierce at his pride. "Azura. Azura Amell."


End file.
